


暴雨

by Doris_CYQZ



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Bottom Maxwell Lord, Description of Peeing, M/M, Maxwell Lord with Female Genitals, Oral Sex Received by Max's Female Genitals, Public Sex, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doris_CYQZ/pseuds/Doris_CYQZ
Summary: 注意：不健康就对了，read at your own risk.Male!reader/Max lord男人就是长批，就是能怀孕，这是常识（x
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader
Kudos: 1





	暴雨

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
> 不健康就对了，read at your own risk.  
> Male!reader/Max lord  
> 男人就是长批，就是能怀孕，这是常识（x

雨下的很大。

你看着窗外。明明还是下午，天空却是乌黑，狂风裹挟骤雨，浓云碰撞出轰鸣。办公室的落地玻璃被雨水不间断地冲刷，于是楼下主干道闪耀的车灯糊成一团团鲜亮的颜色。很美丽。如果不需要出门的话，其实你很喜欢下雨天。你这样想着，看着雨景出神，假装没有听见Max叫你出去。

**请** 你出去。“拜托，Y/N，”他焦虑地拿着那摞决定这次融资成败的纸站在他的座位旁边，希望你赶紧起来，在他找的新阔佬来之前出去。“求你了，我真的很需要搞定他，你知道我手头这个项目需要更多投入。”Max抓着自己的头发，又赶紧把散乱下来的刘海拨上去。为什么把头发染成金色？你觉得那并没有他之前的棕发看上去柔软和自然。他的肤色也不够白啊，光是染个发也不能变成白人。“我很抱歉没有事先告诉你这件事，但是这是个意外好吗？我在寻求投资，然后在gala见到这位先生，看过我的新闻，对黑金的前景很看好——真是太巧合了，但我怎么可能拒绝他呢？”又开始了。你抿着嘴唇看Max手舞足蹈地描述自己得到的认同，像是从王子的舞会回来的灰姑娘。他觉得那位“王子”捡到他的水晶鞋吗？“而且他，他非常的——热情。”Max喝了点水，让自己冷静下来。“我也没想到他会定一个这么近的会面时间。不过，我们讨论过这个问题了，我接完他秘书打来的电话马上就告知你了。”

“告知我了。”你重复他的用词。“我们讨论过吗？你要投资，我也有钱，为什么不让我增加持股？”

“拜托，Y/N， **我会补偿你的，什么都行** ，不要在这时候闹别扭好吗？”Max避而不答，急躁地再次去抓他的头发。如果他想保持住那副骗人用的精英模样，最好早点改掉这个习惯。“求你了，快点起来，他已经——他已经要到了！该死的！”他还打算回头去看挂在会议室墙上的钟，你已经听到一串脚步声在靠近。皮鞋，高跟鞋。这还是个小公司而已，这个点可不会有别的客人。你比Max更快反应，更快做出行动——你钻进了他座位前的桌子底下。谁设计了这张桌子？长桌底下的支撑是实心的，但留出了挺大的空间以免某些篮球明星之类的坐得局促，搁在这间办公室，目前为止只方便了此刻你的藏身：甚至算得上宽裕。

你听见Max懊恼地喊你的名字——头个音节，马上变成一声谄媚的问候。“——先生，”他招呼道，皮鞋碾压地毯，手掌碰撞挤压出脆响，混在你眼前击打落地窗的雨声中，紧握着晃动了几下的微微风声。“下午好，再次见到你真是太令人兴奋了，快请坐！”

【王子】先生回话的声音让你翻了个白眼。皮鞋的声音靠近，高跟鞋在移动，两声玻璃敲击木板的声音，一声远一点，一声在你头顶。一双腿在你面前停下，在这个高度Max那双廉价皮鞋的鞋油味重的有点让人恶心，这套蓝灰色的西装是不是穿了太久了？或者他不知道这应该拿去干洗？总之他的裤腿看上去有点变形。应该给他买些新的。你打量着平时没有太注意的地方，一边往里挪了一点，为他的腿腾出地方。为什么不坐下？

【王子】先生把你的问题问了出来，他的好意令你作呕。“啊，没事，只是因为这雨......”Max仓促地回答道，一边拉开座位，动作僵硬而尴尬地坐下。“我是说，真是好大的雨啊，不是吗？这样的天气您还赶过来，真是不好意思。”

“没什么的，这雨从早上就开始下了，所以我有所准备。”【王子】先生颇有风度地回答。“我可怜的秘书却没有，哦，可怜的女人，她告诉我她从家里出来的时候——”他停顿了一下，为什么？

“In an instant, she was dripping wet.”

你在桌子底下打了个寒颤。认真的？会议室应该贴个标签禁止中学黄色俚语。一点都不有趣，更让人别扭的是你的移民朋友一点都没听出来不对劲，Max的声音在你头顶，听上去充满同情：“那可真是太不走运了。”

你听不下去了。

幸运的是雨确实下得很大，以至于当你集中注意力在窗外的声音时，真的能够忽略他们热切的交谈。可惜你并不能像之前坐在椅子上那样欣赏雨景。Max坐在桌前让你只剩下两个选择：要么去数桌底支撑的木头纹路，要么看着Max分开的双腿。

你选择更有意思的那个。他的腿分得很开，两边膝盖顶在两旁让你完全隐匿身形的支撑木板，或许是顾虑挤到躲在这里的你。这个动作对你很贴心，对他的裤子却是折磨，中缝线上的皱褶被拉得细长，针脚看上去在支撑不住的边缘挣扎。这可不能全怪你，除了他要挑战这种豪迈的坐姿，Max逐渐增加的体重也是罪魁祸首。他比起你们一起上大学的时候肉眼可见的胖了，藏在三件套里不算明显，但是一坐下来，大腿上的肉马上圆润地鼓起，厚实地挤压他的裤管，把裤面上的花纹挤得变形。你在自家的泳池里见过他的大腿，缺乏光照所以看上去比其他部分要白不少，在水里显得很光滑。看上去手感很好。

Max在你的手摸到他的小腿的时候猛地打了个哆嗦，被他用有点冷的借口掩饰过去了。他可不敢在这里用脚踹你，只好合拢一点双腿来抗议。两侧的热度围拢过来，大腿靠近膝盖的部分短暂夹住了你的太阳穴，像是没有想到会碰到你的头，仓皇地赶紧挪开了。确实挺软的。你回味了一下，还是决定用手去体验更多。Max的腿在你往上摸的时候抖个不停，让你不由地担心这会影响到他说话。不过他的忍耐力出乎你的意料，听上去竟然没什么不对劲。借着刚才岔开的话题他开始讲大学在球队的经历。骗子，在球队的人是你，Max可不敢掺和这种团队运动。他讲到你们输了的那场，把失败的责任甩得一干二净，全由守门员承受。

“那可真是不应该。”【王子】先生很配合地接上话头。

“He really needs to work on his ball handling.”

能够忍住自己嗤笑的声音，你的忍耐力也不错。看看你找的都是些什么人，Max。像是为了表示你的责怪，你终于伸上去的手捏了捏他的大腿。老天，Max，该减肥了。你忍不住又捏了捏。手指回馈的触感比你想象中的还要软，沿着他的轮廓再往里一点则更甚，隔着西裤面料都能让你感受到那简直像是布丁一样嫩滑的肥肉感，这儿的皮肤一定很薄，以至于像是他的裤筒直接包着脂肪一样，滑腻地附和你手指的施力。很柔软，很温暖。他的大腿内侧好烫。你忍不住把整个手掌贴上去，贴在他宽厚的大腿上，感受他火热的温度。感觉很棒。你着迷地抚摸那儿，忽视了他的颤抖，直到他的另一边腿合拢到又一次贴在你的脸上。那是一个惊喜。你在吃了一惊的同时感受到脸颊传来的热度。真的很舒服。最柔软的枕头也没有这种弹性，最温暖的被褥也没有这份热度。在此之前，你甚至不知道你需要这样的碰触。你一时没法在生活当中找到什么能够类比这份舒适的享受，能够描述这一刻的沉迷。这种感受太过于新奇，太过于罕见，你不得不允许自己暂时沉溺在温柔的肉垫里。

你把自己会采取下一步动作的原因归咎于Max拙劣的聊天技巧。谈论公司结构的间隙他允许那位【王子】先生也谈谈自己的事业，聆听那位大谈和某位了不起的船长一同出游的经历。

“I was surprised by the sheer power of the sea man.”

操。你侧过头难以忍受地长出了一口气。有没有人赶紧打个电话过来把这个人弄走？你从小就讨厌这些烂俗的俚语，现在却被迫听它们的集锦。算是无心，你侧头的方向正对那道和你一样饱受折磨的裤缝线，呼出的热气喷吐在磨损严重的布料上。你没有听清Max说了什么，但是他的语调猛地不自然地拉高了一下，马上变成了咳嗽。然后是水声，玻璃和木头碰撞的声音。全是他的错。你想，你的不耐烦，和突然升起的捉弄他的心。凑得这么近，你隐约能够闻到一些熟悉的，性的味道。都是Max的错。你的手继续往前，往上。

Max的皮带是去年你送的生日礼物。突然发现这一点让你的心情好了一点。只有一点点。像是知道会有这么一天，那时候的你送了一条设计简单的款型，搭扣卡进皮革就完成了固定，扣起来很容易，解开也一样。似乎你解开皮带的动作挑战了Max容忍胡闹的极限，他终于忍不住伸手下来，在你准备解开他西裤拉链的手上轻轻拍了一下。还不如在你的手背上掐一下呢，在你做出决定的当下，他这样的动作简直像调情一般，让你更加坚定了做下去的决心。你抓住他的手在他的手心按了按，看着他飞快地把手抽走了，而你毫不犹豫地拉开他的裤链。白色的四角裤，认真的吗？完全不性感，看上去像中学生。

但是某种意义上，还蛮合适的。你扒下Max的内裤的时候想道。同样像中学生的还有他的阴茎，现在并没有勃起，软软地搭在他的蛋上，你也能预见到勃起之后的长度并不会有多可观。配合着他坐着的时候小腹下方鼓起来的肉，倒是挺可爱的。你凑上去，沿着他的长度舔了一道，在此之前你没舔过别人任何身体的部分，意外地并不感到排斥。倒是洗的挺干净，什么味道也没有。Max的手又一次伸下来，这一次抓住你的头发，猛地抓了一下然后抽走，剩下星星点点的刺痛残留在你的头顶。有点痛，他知道你不喜欢这个，但是想用这么一点努力阻止你？你随手把头发整了一下，取乐的心更加强烈。都是Max的错。

是你的味觉不敏锐，还是嗅觉的感受没过了其他反馈？再一次下嘴还是什么都没有尝出来，倒是那种难以描述，总是和性捆绑在一起，让人总能够相对地升起欲望的味道充斥在鼻腔。你没兴趣更多去舔Max的未发育阴茎，舌头只在他睾丸的侧边打转。舌苔上的触感很粗糙，虽然这一片的皮肤相当柔嫩，真的舔舐的时候却能感觉到那些细软的毛发。Max的阴毛很浅，又细又软，有点像婴儿的头发，短短地，稀疏地铺在柔软的皮肤上，堪堪算是提供一些保护？你舔过这些细毛，唾液留在表面，再看去的时候他的阴毛颜色变深了一点，更棕了一些，更加像是他没有染发之前的发色，一缕缕黏在一起。你为这种有所改变的反馈感到愉悦，受到鼓舞一般更多地使用你的舌头。一开始只是围绕他的睾丸，随着你的舌头往下，你又把Max的内裤往下拉了一点，好露出更多他的肉体。是肥胖的缘故吗？他的会阴也很丰满，肉唇的两侧是饱满白皙的皮肉，把中间的性器官挤得只剩一条缝。这儿几乎没有毛发了，胖乎乎鼓起来的肉质像是新鲜出炉的面包一样柔软蓬松，触感又很细腻，在指头的按压下出现小小的凹陷，在失去压力后马上弹起来。有点可爱。你舔了舔发干的嘴唇，伸手去分开两瓣丰满的肉唇，像是分开蚌壳，露出其中的红肉。鲜艳的，湿润的粉红色，层层堆叠着把隐秘的洞穴包裹其中，挤压着隐匿通往内部的缝隙。你知道那个小洞在哪里，但是一时间并不打算伸手进去：那有什么意思呢？到目前为止，Max只是稍稍伸手下来抓了几次你的头发，当他发现那只会让你一次比一次响地拍开他的手，而不是停下之后，就不再那么做了，放任你的胡闹。他也没有什么湿润的痕迹，让他干涩地，疼痛却沉默地含住你的手指，这能带来什么快乐？你想到更有趣的。

那声音很轻，细不可闻，淹没在暴雨击打玻璃的浪潮里。但你确实听到了，在你的舌头舔进丰满阴户之间的内芯时，一声细小的抽气。你停下来，想要听到更多，却再没有了，只剩下桌面上两人无聊透顶的对话还在进行。哦不，你不想再听到任何“the power of the thrust was really remarkable”之类见鬼的俚语了，不得不想尽办法把自己能听到的范围限制在身前：Max的声音，还有窗外的大雨。后者的轰鸣帮大忙了，你可以继续嘴上的活儿而不用分心抓胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩。还是什么味道都没有尝到，真奇怪，不过没关系，你的双手抓着Max被拉下来的内裤的边缘，既是在尽量把他的最后的躲藏也揭开，也让你的头更紧贴他的胯部。他厚实的会阴感觉很棒，因为你贴得如此近，他的双腿更加夹紧，包裹在粗糙面料里的肥胖腿根夹着你的两侧耳廓，中间发酵的面制品一样柔软的肉瓣也夹住你探进去的舌头，往你的嘴里挤，带给你别样享受体验。你像在狭窄的石缝间打捞水中贝壳的渔民，从丰满的缝隙里将舌头挤进去，再伸展开，用舌苔的平面朝他的内部，舌尖抵着这热情的“嘴”下边的“嘴角”，让舌面完全贴合了他的皱褶，再一点点慢慢向上拖拽，像垂钓者小心拉扯上钩的鱼竿，如同桨在池塘拨开涟漪一般分开他幼嫩的沟壑，用舌尖拂过深处，顺着裂缝往上，直到尖端的味蕾触碰凸起的果实，在另一侧“嘴角”的边缘，掩藏在睾丸下，却探出柔软的保护，如同露出贝肉的珍珠。你有舌尖沿着饱满的果实打转，感受他逐渐变得湿润，感受他的味道变得浓郁，感受他的双腿越发夹紧，直到那份强烈的火热让你头晕目眩，喘不过气，才稍稍放过他，离开他敏感的果核，离开他炙热的腿间，呼吸潮湿的雨天的空气，等他绷紧几乎要抽筋的腿重新放松，再低下头去，埋进紧凑的缝隙，从另一边重复你的活计。

你什么也没尝到，但是却在大脑中得到了美味的反馈。Max是如此多汁，那处缝隙终于真正像一汪池水。而你是如此擅于忍耐，此时还记得他过会儿得起身去送别那位恶俗的富翁，拉了拉他的裤子边缘，免得满溢的泉水透出更深的痕迹。Max领悟了你的意思，在一个变换姿势的动作里给了你机会，你把他的裤子往下拉，悄无声息地让他下身的布料堆积在小腿。就是这么一会儿的功夫，你稍稍走了神，于是听见恶俗先生用玩味的口吻说：

“I'm sure he's tired; he spent all day on his knees.”

Maxwell Lorenzano，这愚蠢的寄托你爱欲的拉美裔，连这他都没有听出怪异，你简直不知道他们之前到底在聊些什么。更令人反胃的是，这句俚语恰巧能对上你现在的姿势：在桌子的遮掩下，双膝着地，握着Max肥软的大腿，准备按照俚语的暗示那样下嘴。

真是他妈的恶心坏了。你咬牙切齿地松开Max的大腿缩回桌底宽裕的空间，确实疼起来的膝盖让你稍稍升起来的欲望消失的无影无踪。谁爱舔谁舔吧。你小声地往地毯上啐了一口，隔着西装外套抓胳膊上一片片刺痒的过敏一般疙瘩，没有心情继续了。

当你百无聊赖地攥着胳膊，打算用雨声消磨剩下的时间的时候，Max的左手唐突地出现在你的视线里。那只厚实的，指头粗短的手，戴着一个浮夸的尾戒，在他赤裸大开的双腿之前像捧水似的捞了一把。干嘛呢？你没好气地看着他的手抓了个空，虚握着收上去了。响声在你的头顶，玻璃在木头上滑过，纸张快速地翻页，玻璃撞在桌面，Max为没有拿稳水杯道歉，话音未落他的钢笔敲在桌面上，飞快地戳了好几下，啄木鸟一样在你的上方嗡嗡响。烦死了。你隐约觉得那是在叫你，但你的心情糟透了，权当做没听见，撑着下巴看着他勃起的阴茎听窗外下雨：你没有注意到的时候他硬起来了，果然不是什么说得出口的尺寸。前液顺着胀红的龟头往下滴，落在地摊上。管他呢。都是Max的错。

像是把华盛顿一年的雨云都积攒到今天，这会儿下了大半天的雨不仅没有减小的趋势，声势反而越发凶猛。相对的是你头顶的杂音，锲而不舍，断断续续啄了可能有半分钟的钢笔终于没声儿了。你稍稍松了口气，万万没想到Max的左手又一次伸下来，这一次没有再徒劳地想要寻找你的身影，而是探进他分开的双腿之间，分开被你的舌头拨弄得发红的阴唇，沾着没干透的汁水，在三指之间揉搓了两下，食指径直插进了你几次路过却没有过分关注的小洞。上帝啊。你看着他的双腿猛地夹紧，整个人仿佛向上窜了一下的激灵闭了闭眼。什么人会想在自己主导会议的时候伸手下来自慰？自己伸手下来？认真的？你看着他早已准备好湿漉漉的洞穴飞快适应了塞进去的一个指节，而Max把腿重新分开了点，调整了一个更舒适的坐姿，把食指更多的部分往里塞。天知道桌面上他是一副什么表情，他的左肩在怎么运动。显然那位恶俗先生不仅嘴里荒唐，视力也只能用悲剧来形容，这时还与他交谈甚欢。Max的语调听上去倒没有什么大变化，他那平时就浮夸的表情和语气，算是救了他了。

但是他能表演到什么程度呢？你被他激起了一些好奇，带上些兴趣看着他手上的作业：谁知道这是他第几次用这种方式寻求快感呢，那根手指显然满足不了他，于是随着他的大半手指能够顺畅出入，Max迫不及待地用肉穴里挤出的汁水润滑起中指来。这倒是遇上了困难。他是够湿了，但是全用这点来润滑却远远不够，只沾湿了之间的干涩的指头徒劳地尝试着想要挤进被抽插得色彩艳丽的洞穴，末端都没能埋进一半就不得不退出来，他的腿再次紧绷着合拢起来，夹着插进去一根指头的手局促地磨蹭了几下，看起来是疼到了。真愚蠢。你这样想着，凑过去抓住他的膝盖。Max显然放弃了期待你的参与，因为你的触碰小小打了个哆嗦。不过没有抵抗，温顺地打开了双腿，让你握住他的手掌，把埋进去的食指也抽出来。你对他的配合很满意，决定好心地帮他一把。他的手指黏黏的，你尝到咸味，多半是汗水。当你满意地吐出他的手指的时候，Max的指腹都微微皱起来了，泛着晶莹的水光，包裹在一层透明的涎水里，像是精心点缀的糖衣。这就是全部你打算为他做的了，你把他的手重新推到微微开合的小洞边，自己又坐回去，也换一个舒服点的坐姿。

他看上去是多么困惑，多么无助啊，那手指悬在那儿，堪堪分开丰满的唇瓣，被饥渴的小洞吮吸着指腹，怔愣了半晌才把手指重新塞进去。两根手指很顺利地进去，第三根就容易许多，湿漉漉的肉穴被三根手指大大地撑开，吐出的汁水因为手指的抽送喷出来，溅在你盘着的腿，甚至是你凑近的脸上。是的，你自己都没有发觉自己竟然又凑得这么近了，以至于Max穴里“咕叽咕叽”的水声竟然盖过了窗外的豪雨。他一定能感觉到你呼气喷吐的气流，打在他的腿根，打在他的手背，他大开的蜜穴。是在邀请你吗？是在诱惑你吗？他的腿分得这么开，留出无形的你的位置，让你毫不费力地跪进他的双腿之间。你听到他在说话，话题终于在正轨上进行，谈到他的公司，说到他的奋斗的过程。“那真是......啊......充满了挑战，但是我们，嗯，没有、没有放弃。我和我的朋友，Y/N，我们......哦，一起建立了这家公司，在，刚毕业的时候——有机会的话，我想向您介绍他——是的......！”听听你自己的声音，Max，听听你自己在说什么，这就是你说的“你真的很需要搞定他”。当然，他可能根本听不见自己的声音。当他说到这些的时候，那对肉感的腿终于绷紧到极限，被手指插到肿起来的肉穴是如此多汁，以至于淫乱的汁液在快感的顶峰中潮水般从他的指缝中喷出来，淋了你一脸。你终于尝到，在嘴里蔓延开的味道。

美味。

“嗯......总之，经过我们的不懈努力，黑金公司终于开始在同行当中展露头角，而我们更长远的公司发展计划，也从此开始，先生，你是——噢——”Max，可怜的Max，刚刚来得及在潮头喘一口气，稍稍找回自己的台词，恢复一点得体的姿态，那位傻瓜先生，怎么可能知道你在这时又贴上Max下体的肉唇，拔出他的手指，将他汗湿的手抓在手里，一边用舌头戳顶他饱受玩弄的肉穴。灵活的舌尖在那被抽插得松软的肌肉周遭打转，在肌肉的纹理中一层层如同靠近旋涡的中心，一点点搅和进他一时合不拢的肉洞。“——你是幸运的，因为你即将见证、即将、啊、即将见证——”Max说道，他的声音里埋着只有你能听出的哭腔，他抖得好厉害，傻瓜先生却连这也看不出来。他不知道Max的肉穴绞着你的舌头，徒劳想阻止你粗暴地搅动高潮后敏感的肌理；不知道Max的手紧紧攥着你的手，他的尾戒纹路深深压进你的手指；不知道你空闲的那只手抓着Max刚刚射精的老二，用指腹正在快速地摩擦濡湿的龟头。“你即将见证这——辉煌的——开端——！！”Max的呐喊破音了，同时响起的是一声惊雷和水杯掉落在地毯上的声音。暴雨倾盆而下，掩盖掉的是室内徐徐的水声：有了被淋湿的前车之鉴，你及时地躲开，握着Max的老二往下压，让他尿在凳子底下的地毯上，保住了你俩的西装革履。没关系的。你握着他的阴茎看着他的下腹剧烈起伏。暴雨把这些声音都没过了。

谈判没成功，当然。无论傻瓜先生是想被Max操还是想操Max，这两个他都没有得到。Max看上去不解风情，听不懂调情的暗示，又疏于业务，一副笨手笨脚的样子。他不知道Max蹲下来捡杯子的时候你帮他迅速把裤子穿好，他才得以体面地相送。更不知道他在道别后折返，反手锁了会议室的门。“看看你干的好事！”Max说，他装作咬牙切齿，实际却在向你走近，不安分的手已经搭上你的肩膀。“你毁了我的融资计划！”

“我道歉，但是，不是你答应我的吗：‘ **我会补偿你的，什么都行** ’？”你毫不挣扎地认下，做出投降的姿态，好更拉近彼此之间的距离。“好啦，作为弥补，我已经想到新计划了。”

“什么？”Max皱了皱眉。“不，Y/N，你不能再注资了......你知道我们的运作还是有风险的，我、我不想你承担这么多的风险。”

哦，多么甜蜜啊，亲爱的Max。你露出感动的笑容。“放心好了，我会找到新的股东的。”可爱的骗子。你的手里如今有黑金30%的股权，仅次于Max，而他手里所持，考虑到今后融资的需要，并不算多你太多。他可不想把大股东的交椅拱手相让不是吗？这是 **他** 的黑金，虽然充满了挑战，但 **他** 没有放弃，终于在同行当中展露头角。

没关系。你终于吻上那对能说会道的嘴唇。他不知道醉翁之意，随他误解吧，正好方便你的所图。

会议室不算是非常隔音，但是没有关系。

暴雨把一切都没过了。

【END】


End file.
